Tú eres mi Ángel
by Zeingerk
Summary: Se encuentra completamente sola. O eso cree ella, ignorando el hecho de que su compañero está a su lado, con esa mirada que parece llamarla a gritos para descubrir qué secretos guarda. Y así será por la eternidad, sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar que ella conserve sus sentimientos por aquel repulsivo humano.
1. Prólogo

Quizás fue mera casualidad, quizás simplemente debió pasar así.

Aquella tarde todo transcurrió con normalidad, Sakura se encontraba en casa del pelinegro, desfilando para él cuanta ropa veía, sin importarle en ocasiones de agarrar la ropa de él para complementar sus atuendos. Sasuke se encontraba encantado, sonreía cálidamente mientras se dirigió a ella, ese era quizás el octavo atuendo que veía, pero no importaba. Con delicadeza la tomó de la cintura trayéndole hacía él para hablarle en el oído.

—Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?

—Claro que si —musitó Sakura con calidez, acercándose a él para darle un beso que fue bien recibido por su parte—. Pero... Todavía no sé que ponerme —hizo un mohín.

—Con cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás jodidamente hermosa.

—Lo sé —le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a la habitación para seguir desordenando el armario.

...

—¡Saku! ¿Podrías traer tu trasero hasta acá para irnos de una maldita vez?¿O quieres que sea yo quien te traiga? Recuerda que no me importa sino tie... —las palabras se secaron en sus labios, observando como su querida novia se acercaba a él con aquel vestido corto del mismo onyx que sus ojos y aquellos tacones de aguja que le volvían loco.

Sasuke sintió como su garganta se secaba, un pinchazo ahí abajo que anunciaba el hecho que ver a Sakura de tal forma le excitaba, y sobretodo, como el amor le inundaba hasta el punto de ir hasta donde ella se encontraba y besarle con necesidad, hasta que casi por obligación tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, ambos se sentían llenos, cómodos, como en casa.

—Vamos —susurró sobre sus labios la pelirosa, Sasuke le cogió de la mano y ambos esperaron a que el elevador llegara al piso 14 dónde vivía el Uchiha.

Aquella noche sería genial, Naruto les había invitado a una fiesta, posiblemente un reencuentro de todos los que habían estudiado en Konoha High School en la promoción cuarenta y siete, apenas hacía 6 meses que habían terminado todo, y posiblemente hoy era el día en el que por completo, los diecisiete estudiantes de allí estaban en la ciudad nuevamente.

Si, no había cupo para errores, no los habría.

Un joven observaba a la distancia, invisible para la mayoría, estaba encima de un poste de luz y hermosas alas de oscuro color estaban desplegadas desde su espalda, tenía una armadura que brillaba al contacto con el sol y tenía una mirada de lástima en sus ojos, negó con la cabeza y desapareció por completo antes de siquiera ser notado.

...

Llegara la fiesta fue relativamente fácil, Sasuke se sabía el camino de memoria todavía, y es qué ¿Cómo no? Pasó todos los años, desde la escuela primaria visitando aquella tan conocida casa del hijo del alcalde, en realidad el Uchiha tendría que sufrir de una severa amnesia para siquiera pensar en desconocer la dirección.

Ambos se veían despampanantes con sus trajes informalmente formales saliendo del descapotable de Sasuke, eran el prototipo de pareja perfecta que vez siempre en las películas, una joven notablemente más baja que él chico, ambos con sonrisas colgate hasta cierto punto y que ignoran su belleza, lo que les hacía, irónicamente, más atractivos.

Muchas chicas suspiraron al observar como Sasuke le habría la puerta del auto a su novia para que esta saliera, y luego enviaron miradas de envidia al ver como esta le recompensaba con un beso, ¡Cuánto darían por un amor así!

No pasó mucho antes de que ambos cruzaran el umbral de la gran puerta de vidrio perteneciente a la casa Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Extrañamente nada se había salido de control, todo estaba en orden, como si cada detalle fuera meticulosamente planeado y no un simple plan de improvisto dado que todos estaban en Konoha por las vacaciones. Aquella calma era perturbadora, Sakura la había notado, y aunque estaba extrañada por la casi artificial perfección de la noche, los besos de Sasuke y quizás aquellos shots de tequila borraron todo pensamiento racional de su mente.

Las horas pasaron casi en un parpadeo, y antes de lo pensado eran más de las 4:00 AM, era tiempo de volver a casa si querían llegar para descansar un poco antes de su vuelo en la noche, directo a Chicago.

Toda la noche habían sido observados, si, por muchas personas. Pero había una mirada en específico que se perdía entre las demás, y era pasada por alto, dado que no era la primera vez, en realidad, aquella persona siempre estaba junto a ellos, o junto a Sakura para ser precisos, siempre estaba ahí, nunca era notada, a menos de que él lo quisiera.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke buscándole entre la multitud—. Me tengo que ir, mañana sale nuestro vuelo, así que posiblemente no nos veremos sino en unos meses.

Al fin le había conseguido, no obstante, se sentía en extremo incómodo al interrumpir a su amigo y su más reciente novia, Tayuya. Si bien, gracias a sus vídeo llamadas semanales estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía en Konoha y en la vida de sus amigos, no esperaba ver como aquel expresivo rubio se comía a su novia frente a todo el mundo. Con lentitud el pelinegro se golpeó la frente, ciertamente su amigo era estúpido, ¡Hinata estaba detrás de él desde que tenía la edad para saber qué era el amor! Pero no, Naruto perdía su tiempo con putas baratas con las cuales terminaría al mes, si no es que menos.

Aunque, él tampoco podía decir mucho, antes de conocer a Sakura, o mejor dicho, antes de notar que era la chica, su chica, si, antes de enamorarse. En fin, su vida se podía describir con las palabras libertinaje y promiscuidad. No era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, pero él nunca se arrepentía de nada, y posiblemente, si él no hubiera hecho tales cosas, su novia no hubiera explotado una noche, confesando sus sentimientos.

Con rapidez sacudió la cabeza, Naruto se separó de Tayuya y se tambaleó un poco al levantarse del mueble, con pasos descordinados se acercó a Sasuke y le abrazó.

—Cuídate mucho, teme —murmuró en su oído—, y sobretodo cuida a Sakura.

—Claro —asintió, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Y luego, ambos se separaron, cada uno tomó su camino, Sasuke fue a su reencuentro con Sakura y Naruto volvió a tomar asiento junto a su novia.

—¿Se han despedido? —interrogó la pelirosa al verle llegar—, no he querido ir, sé que me encontraré una imagen que me lastimará como si fuera Hinata.

—Si —chasqueó la lengua—, ¿Y, tú?

—Todo listo —respondió sonriendo cálidamente mientras tomaba su mano.

A medida que salían de casa del rubio, pudieron observar como para aquel momento muchas personas estaban tiradas, completamente embriagados, en todos los lugares posibles. Hicieron lo más posible con sus tambaleantes cuerpos para no pisar a nadie, y estuvieron satisfechos cuando entraron en el auto de Sasuke, o mejor dicho, el auto de su familia, con su objetivo cumplido.

Sasuke encendió la radio, dejando que el repentino silencio del auto se llenara con la voz melódica de Adele, ciertamente Someone Like You era una canción que haría llorar a cualquiera, o en el caso de Sakura, llenaba de sueño, era una melodía calmada, llena de nostalgia, que sería bien apreciada si la pelirosa no estuviera bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—Dormiré un poco.

Con cuidado se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, sin prestar la más mínima atención al cinturón de seguridad, el pelinegro negó resignado, y se quitó su chaqueta para acomodarla encima de la pelirosa.

Minutos después, esta estaba sumida en los brazos de Morfeo.

El trayecto desde la casa Uzumaki-Namikaze a la Uchiha, era de unos veinte o treinta minutos, bastante conveniente considerando que el Uchiha también estaba algo bebido.

Pero, no llevaban ni la mitad del camino, cuando en medio de la carretera Sasuke comenzó a sentir como el sueño le invadía, las notas de Adele le servían como una canción de cuna, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para lograr mantenerse despierto, apretó ambas manos en el volante, intentando recobrar las fuerzas, pero fue demasiado tarde, sin quererlo, aún cuando había luchado contra el sueño, el Uchiha se quedó dormido.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue casi una reacción en cadena. El auto patinó por toda la carretera, saliéndose de su carril y entrando al contrario, el auto se detuvo en medio del carril contrario, donde un hombre conducía una gandola llena de materiales de construcción. Sakura despertó con rapidez en cuanto las luces delanteras impactaron con sus ojos, y fue absorbida por el pánico.

Desesperada intentó despertar a Sasuke, le llamó, le sacudió, y en cuanto el Uchiha abrió los ojos, se encontró con la peor escena que pudo encontrar, el impacto era inminente, que Dios les amparara.

Sasuke tomó la mano de la pelirosa, y observó como el conductor del camión intentaba sin mucho éxito que el impacto no se diera, minutos después el remolque impacto directamente contra el mercedes negro.

Sakura salió disparada del siento, el no usar cinturón de seguridad fue su fin, atravesó el vidrio delantero del auto, y cayó en el asfalto.

Sasuke quedó inconsciente, el impacto del cuerpo de Sakura contra el vidrio hizo que algunos fragmentos le produjeran varios rasguños y cortadas menores. No obstante, se encontraba atrapado en el auto, sus piernas recibían poca circulación, y sería cuestión de tiempo para que terminara como Sakura.

Los rescatistas llegaron a tiempo, aunque Sasuke no salió del todo ileso, ambas piernas tenían múltiples facturas, posiblemente tendría dos o tres costillas rotas, sin contar otras muchas lesiones menores.

Sakura no corrió con la misma suerte, apenas su cuerpo impactó con el piso , sus costillas se rompieron y perforaron sus pulmones, llenándolos de líquido. Pero, en definitiva aquello hubiera podido tener salvación si se trataba a tiempo, su muerte fue producto de el impacto de su cabeza contra el asfalto, y las muchas hemorragias internas que tuvo a causa de esto.

Con lentitud aquella enigmática persona que les observaba a la distancia bajó del techo de la cabina de la gandola, y pasó sus manos frente a la pelirosa. Aquello pareció ser magia, porque las manos de aquella persona atravesaron el pecho de Sakura, y antes de poder notarlo, sacaron lo que pareció ser un material semi-líquido.

El hombre de joven apariencia lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, y este brilló por unos minutos antes de evaporarse como si el asfalto quemara, era en humo todo lo que quedaba de aquello, que él se aseguró de guardar en un recipiente, y después, este en un pequeño bolsillo de los pantalones de su armadura.

Aquel hombre desapareció una vez más, esta vez llevándose consigo aquello que había terminado con la vida terrenal de Sakura.

Esa noche fue triste, fue pésima, la desgracia inundó las calles de Konoha como una plaga, se pudieron escuchar llantos de las casas más cercanas a los Haruno y Uchiha.

Se supone que la muerte es el fin de la vida, pero en esta ocasión, quizás significa más que eso.

Esa noche marcó un fin y un comienzo, de muchas cosas a decir verdad;

El fin de una hermosa historia de amor, ¿El comienzo de otra?

El fin de una vida, el comienzo de otra.

El fin de hermosas amistades, el comienzo de otras.

Y sin duda, el fin de Sakura Haruno, el comienzo de una persona desconocida para si misma.

* * *

¡Jelou! Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, soy nueva escribiendo en Fanfiction, pero ¡que buenas historias tienen! Así que decidí subir mi long fic de Wattpad UwÚr

Si gustan pueden dejar un review, adoraría leerlos3


	2. Uno

Mi vida ha sido corta, sólo dieciocho años, en los cuales he sufrido de fracturas, esguinces, y uno que otro mal golpe. Pero puedo asegurar una sola cosa en este momento, nunca había sentido tal dolor como en el momento en el que aquel camión impactó con el auto de Sasuke.

En sólo segundos mis piernas estuvieron siendo aplastadas por el tablero del auto, poco después sentí como mi cuerpo atravesó el vidrio delantero, haciendo que varios fragmentos quedaran incrustados en mi piel, y aseguro que lo peor fue cuando caí en el pavimento, haciendo que dichos vidrios se incrustaran aún más, que varios de los huesos que aún estaban intactos se rompieran, y por último aquel golpe en la cabeza que dejó todo el silencio.

Por mi mente pasaron demasiadas cosas como para que fueran sólo unos segundos, y lamento decir que no pensé ni siquiera en mi madre, padre o cualquier otro familiar, ni siquiera en Sasuke. Sólo podía pensar en que quería algo para aliviar mi dolor, varias personas a las que he podido conocer dicen que por la adrenalina no sientes nada, pero les aseguro que esa es una gran mentira.

Quería llorar, pero si abría la boca el dolor se haría más fuerte. Cualquier movimiento, por más mínimo que fuera haría que viviera el infierno en carne propia, y fue en ese momento, donde agonizaba, que supe que iba a morir.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, con miedo de si los abría el dolor me consumiría. Escuché como alguien caminaba hacía mi dirección, ¿Sería el conductor del camión? ¿O Sasuke? ¿Se habría salvado? No había escuchado ninguna ambulancia llegar todavía. No sé exactamente por qué, pero sin ver a aquel individuo, supe que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos.

Lo siguiente que puedo recordar, es como todo repentinamente estaba sumido en un extraño y quizás algo perturbador silencio. Las alarmas de los autos se habían detenido, los gritos del conductor del camión, hasta los grillos que se encontraban en los matorrales cercanos a la carretera. Aquello, aunque no lo note inmediatamente, era extraño. Nunca hemos escuchado el silencio por completo, dado que por más mínimo que sea, siempre está la circulación de un auto, el sonido de una chicharra, los pasos de alguna persona, o las voces pertenecientes a la televisión cercana.

Y luego, todo el dolor cesó por completo, quise gritar de alivio, gemir de satisfacción por la repentina calma ofrecida a mi cuerpo, pero antes de siquiera poder disfrutar de esta algo caliente se instaló en mi pecho, y sé que caí rendida en el mundo de los sueños, o eso quiero creer.

...

—Oye, despierta —murmuró a mi lado—, no quiero tener esperar más.

Tarde unos segundos en poder abrir los ojos, sentía el cuerpo más liviano de lo normal. froté mis ojos con el reverso de la muñeca antes de abrirlos con lentitud, encontrándome a escasos centímetros de dos ojos cafés que me enviaban una mirada de fastidio.

Entreabrí mis labios para preguntar quién era, pero inmediatamente recordé que al despertar mi aliento no entraba en la categoría pasable.

—Puedes hablar, aún conservas tu lengua —dijo él, alejándose un poco de mi rostro.

Lo observé durante varios minutos, era un joven pelirrojo, sus ojos tenían un color casi llegando al rojizo, y sus facciones finas y suaves como las de un bebé, sin ninguna marca visible en su rostro.

La cama en la que me encontraba, era al parecer una especie de litera, o quizás estaba muy alta, porque lo único que podía ver de mi acompañante era su fastidiado rostro, que por alguna razón, se me hacía conocido, sólo que no lograba identificar de dónde venía o de quién se trataba.

—¿Quién eres? —me decidí a hablar, mi voz salió algo ronca, sin embargo no sentí el usual dolor de garganta que acompañaba a la ronquera.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Eso es lo primero que preguntarás, niña inútil? —negó con la cabeza antes de contestarme—, mi nombre es Akasuna No Sasori, tu compañero a partir de hoy.

—¿Compañero? ¿Para qué necesito un compañero?

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

—Si —Mi voz salió como un susurro casi inaudible—. ¿Estoy en el hospital?

Antes de volver a tomar la palabra, Sasori se carcajeó, como si yo hubiera dicho un chiste tan bueno que casi se orinara encima, cosa completamente molesta, he de confesar.

—¿Realmente crees que sobreviviste? —Me despeinó con su mano, adoptando un tono juguetón al comenzar a hablar nuevamente—. Oh pequeña, en este momento estamos en una de las habitaciones del fuerte _Akatsuki_ , y sinceramente no lamento tener que decirlo, oh Sakura, para tu información, estás muerta.

* * *

¡Holu! ¿Cómo están?3

Quisiera avisarles que la historia también se encuentra en Wattpad, ya de resto, si alguien la ve en alguna otra plataforma, por favor, avísenme u.u

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Cortito, lo sé, pero el fic será algo largo... Así que lo escribiré algo cortos buajajaja. Publicaré semanalmente... O haré el intento xD

Dejen review si desean con sus opiniones, saben que adoro leerlos y me inspiran a escribir3


	3. Dos

Mi primer instinto es echarme a reír en su cara, y lo hago durante varios segundos. Me siento como si estuviera en una nube, quizás algo mareada, pero mi cuerpo es ligero y mis pensamientos no son claros, quiero ignorar lo que sé perfectamente que pasó, quiero negar lo dicho por Sasori.

—¿En qué hospital estamos? —repetí como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, ¿alguna vez han escuchado aquellos vanos intentos de negar lo evidente? El "no es lo que parece" de un esposo infiel atrapado con las manos en los pechos de su amante, o las negativas de un pequeño que dice no haberse comido el chocolate cuando tiene la cara llena de este, así me siento, como si intentara tapar el sol con un dedo.

Pongo aquellos molestos mechones sobrantes del flequillo detrás de mis orejas.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas —escupió—. Date prisa, Tsunade quiere verte.

Lanza lo que parecen ser prendas en mi dirección, estas caen en la cama produciendo un ruido metálico, disipando la idea de que se traten de ropajes normales, luego su rostro desaparece de mi visión, por lo que supongo que ha bajado de lo que fuese que estuviera montado para estar a la altura de mi cama.

Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, ¿Quién rayos era Tsunade? ¿Qué era Akatsuki? Era estudiante de medicina, y estaba casi por completo segura que no existía ningún hospital con dicho nombre, o por lo menos, no cerca de Konoha. No tardo mucho en decidir que quiero respuestas a mis interrogantes, por lo que tomo lo que me parecieron ser prendas en un principio, encontrando partes de una armadura, el peto, el espaldar, con dos extraños orificios de gran tamaño, los guanteletes y esa extraña falda de la cual nunca supe el nombre.

Miro alrededor antes de quitarme mi vestimenta, que apenas y caía en cuenta era una simple bata de transparente color.

Quizás tardé más de la cuenta colocándome aquella extraña armadura, que por cierto poseía una enigmática nube roja por donde quiera que vieras, si, creo que para el momento en el que llegue con la nombrada Tsunade, mi lista de preguntas se hará inalcanzable.

Cuando terminaba de colocarme los guanteletes escuché un carraspeo debajo de mi, por lo que caí en cuenta de que Sasori se hallaba justo debajo de mi, y que me había esperado todo este tiempo. Con lentitud me asomé por el borde de la cama, encontrándome con el hecho de que estábamos en una habitación con al menos siete camas literas, y donde me encontraba dormida hacía tan solo unos minutos no era la excepción, con una lentitud que casi desesperaba a Sasori bajé las escalerillas de metal que poseía la cama.

—Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde —Me lanzó las botas de metal, no había que ser muy listos para entender que su intención era el que me las pusiera y corriera por los pasillos de dónde quiera que estemos para llegar a tiempo a dónde sea que quiera llegar.

Decidí hacerle caso, porque no sabía donde me encontraba, quién era él, o cualquier cosa sobre mi después del accidente de anoche.

—List... —Intenté hablar, pero el pelirrojo me interrumpió.

—Sígueme —murmuró, comenzando a caminar hacía lo que parecía ser la puerta.

Chasqueé mi lengua ante su desesperante manera de ser, ¿Sería así con todos? O quizás ¿Sólo conmigo? No le entendía, ni siquiera le conocía y me trataba mal, era denigrante para mi ego, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada, tendría que aguantar sus malos tratos hasta enterarme de qué ha sucedido, dónde estoy, y el por qué me encuentro aquí.

Después de salir de lo que supuse sería una habitación, recorrimos un largo trayecto a través de los pasillos de aquel lugar, que cada vez se me hacía más desconocido. Una vez, hace algunos años fui a una excursión a un castillo victoriano, todo resultó tan irreal mientras lo recorría con un guía y todos mis compañeros de clases. Resultaba casi gracioso imaginarse que alguien vivió allí en algún momento, que caballeros recorrieron dichos pasillos armados con espadas forjadas con el mejor metal del momento.

No obstante, era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, por donde quiera que veía encontraba caballeros o damas vestidas con extravagantes armaduras, comenzaba a sentirme avergonzada de la que me había suministrado Sasori, y es que él mismo poseía una de cuerpo completo bastante llamativa por las incrustaciones en color dorado, o quizás era oro, no podía asegurar nada.

—Ya vamos a llegar, asegúrate de hacer una reverencia ante ella cuand... Mejor sólo imítame, estamos en sus terrenos —gruñó mi malhumorado guía encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, el describir como me siento en estos momentos es algo difícil, mi mayor anhelo es echarme en el piso en posición fetal y llorar hasta secarme, pero claramente no puedo. Quiero preguntar sobre cada cosa que veo, pero no siento que deba, algo dentro de mi me dice que tendré las respuestas con el tiempo. Quiero saber como está Sasuke, si ha sobrevivido, si salió lastimado, pero lo único que puedo hacer es seguir al pelirrojo y esperar para saber mínimo qué sucede.

Tardamos un poco menos de quince minutos en llegar a un gran portón de metal, con dos puertas que imagino deberán empujarse para poder pasar.

Sasori observa lo que parece ser un reloj en su muñeca antes de jalar el llamador y tocar dos veces. Segundos después una voz femenina dio el permiso para que entráramos, él empujó una de las puertas y me hizo un ademan para que entrara primero, dí unos cuantos pasos cautelosos dentro de la habitación, y me detuve a observar lo gigantesca que era.

Las paredes estaban forradas con papel tapiz de color negro y con nubes carmín, cosa que no me extrañó, los cuadros que adornaban el lugar eran retratos de personas con grandes alas, todos y cada uno perfectamente acomodado para que estuvieran derechos, que me dieron la impresión de estar en una iglesia, por las comunes pinturas que se encuentran en los techos de estas, y en un extremo del cuarto había una especie de trono de gran tamaño, donde una mujer rubia de prominentes pechos se encontraba sentada observándonos con parsimonia y las comisuras de los labios apenas y levantadas en un comienzo de sonrisa.

—Mi lady —habló Sasori, haciendo una reverencia ante ella. Con algo de torpeza le imité, causando que la sonrisa de aquella mujer se ensanchara.

—Sasori —Asintió ella a modo de saludo—, y tú debes ser Sakura, ¿No es cierto?

—Así es... Mi lady —hablé con duda, sin saber si estaba bien referirme así, no obstante, ella asintió dándome a entender que estaba bien.

—Me aseguro que tendrás muchas dudas, pequeña —me dijo observándome cálidamente—. Pero primero lo primero. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

—Si —Repentinamente siento la garganta seca, pero me obligué a seguir hablando—, me quedé dormida mientras Sasuke conducía, el trayecto de la casa de Naruto a la de mis padres no es muy largo, pero Sasuke estaba algo tomado y era algo tarde, no recuerdo mucho, sólo sé que desperté con la luz del otro auto que apuntaba directo a mis ojos, el resto sólo fue en cuestión de segundos. Pero le aseguro que tendría pesadillas de por vida con él dolor, lo siento escociendo en mi piel como si estuviera pasando ahora, pero en realidad no es así.

Mi voz parecía una especie de susurro roto, como esos que damos justo cuando estamos ahogando el llanto. Tsunade me miró con pena por unos minutos, los suficientes para avergonzarme de mi misma al perder la compostura frente a dos desconocidos.

De la rubia sentía una cálida sensación de protección, semejante a cuando te encuentras en los brazos de tu madre luego de haber tenido una pesadilla. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, contarle mis dudas y miedos, y ella me daría una solución o algo que me hiciera sentir segura.

Por otro lado, de Sasori no podía hacer más que desconfiar, sentía que en cualquier momento sacaría un cuchillo y me lo clavaría en la espalda, o que apenas le diera la oportunidad me traicionaría, cada vez que su mirada café era dirigida hacia mi sufría de un escalofrío.

—Entiendo —dijo entre dientes Tsunade mirando a Sasori fijamente, luego sus hechizantes ojos verdes fueron clavados en a mi—. Niña, dime una cosa, ¿crees en los ángeles?

* * *

¡Corregido! Pido disculpas por los signos y números raros que aparecían antes, es que se me ha pasado borrar el formato. xDD


	4. Tres

—¿Qué? —le observo con una ceja enarcada—. No, ni siquiera creo que Dios.

Tsunade me miró con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, luego se encogió de hombros y miró a Sasori con diversión, como si compartieran un chiste privado.

—Mi niña, entonces deberías tomar asiento —señaló una pequeña silla en comparación al trono que se encontraba a un lado de este, y ciertamente yo había pasado por alto—. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Una pequeña parte de mi protesta a ser obediente con ella, otra gran parte de mi sólo quiere seguir durmiendo, pero no obedezco a ninguna y subo los pequeños escalones hasta llegar a la silla, donde me dejo caer.

Aunque inmediatamente que me siento pongo toda mi atención en Tsunade, puedo ver con el rabillo del ojo como Sasori se sienta en otra pequeña silla casi en el otro extremo de la sala.

—Veamos —agita su mano hacía los lados mientras mira sus uñas—, ¿Por dónde empezar?

Ella guarda silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales no sé exactamente como describir lo que he sentido, la expectación hacía que mi estómago diera un vuelco, cuando movía las comisuras de los labios no podía evitar acercarme como si ella fuera a hablar tan bajo que no entendería nada, y cuando permanecía en silencio sentía ganas de golpear algo, pero no a ella extrañamente, ni siquiera pensaba en echar la culpa de mi contradicción contra ella, lo cual encontraba sospechoso.

No soy una persona que acostumbra a culpar a los demás por sus desgracias, o eso intento. Porque siendo sincera, todos lo hemos hecho. Desde llamar estúpida a la camarera porque hemos vertido el café encima de nosotros y decir que fue porque ella lo dejó muy cerca, hasta culpar a los objetos por tus malas decisiones, que es lo que aunque niegue, he echo. Porque cada jodido segundo desearía que Sasuke no hubiera ingerido ni una gota de alcohol, desearía que la radio no hubiera puesto a Adele, ¡Desearía que no existiera esa jodida canción con la cual me quedé dormida!, pero mi punto es que aunque es lo que haría normalmente, siento la necesidad de parar mis acciones acusadoras cuando se trata de esta extraña mujer, cosa que no me hace ni una pizca de gracia.

—Te contaré lo que necesitas saber —murmura al aire sin siquiera verme—, hace muchos siglos, no, milenios, existían seres que habitaban con los humanos, algunos dejaron descendencia, pero esa es otra historia. Ellos no sabían qué o quién los había creado, o mejor dicho, devuelto y por qué eran diferentes a los humanos luego de la muerte, pero si estaban enterados de cual era su misión en el mundo, entre muchas otras, proteger a los desastrosos habitantes del mundo de muertes tempranas.

«Por cada ser humano, había lo que luego fue llamado un "ángel" que le protegía, en aquel entonces las reglas eran distintas y todos los guardianes interactuaban con sus protegidos. Pero siempre, sin importar de quién se trate, habrá maldad en el mundo, con los guardianes no fue la excepción. Él era el más hermoso de todos, y sin duda el más corrompido.

«En sólo cuestión de semanas consiguió un pequeño ejercito de descarriados, todos ellos eran una gran amenaza. Utilizaban magia oscura, nada como lo que hubiéramos visto en lo que llevábamos de vida —de pronto, Tsunade hace una pausa y me mira fijamente, yo realmente no sé que pensar, ¿Aquella historia será alguna especie de metáfora para explicar todo lo que sucede?—. Y con las muertes, los humanos comenzaron a desconfiar, sentían que todos los ángeles eran iguales que aquel malévolo inmortal y su ejército de traidores. No pasó mucho antes de que fuéramos exiliados como perros rabiosos de sus ciudades, fuimos marginados y muchos dejaron la senda correcta ante los actos ingratos de los humanos.»

De pronto, Sasori se aclara la garganta llamando nuestra atención. Tsunade parecía ida mientras contaba aquella extraña historia de ángeles y demonios, o lo que sea, pero dada la interrupción del pelirrojo, recuperó la compostura casi robóticamente.

—¿Deseas algo, Sasori?

—Así es —farfulló—. Saldré un momento a tomar aire, me sé esa historia hasta al revés, no creo que la falta de mi presencia aquí haga una gran diferencia.

—No obstante, creo que deberías quedarte, a fin de cuentas eres su compañero, y no estaría bien que ella se enfrente a la verdad sin ti —Negó con su cabeza—. Pero bien sabes que no puedo prohibirte nada, estás en todo tu derecho de querer irte si ese es tu deseo.

Sasori no respondió, pero a regañadientes volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez su atención no estaba en un punto fijo de la pared como lo había estado mientras Tsunade hablaba, se encontraba fija en mi, lo sentía. Noté como todos mis bellos se erizaban ante la penetrante mirada que mantenía sobre mi, y no pude hacer nada más que intentar con todas las fuerzas, no hacer contacto visual con él. Por lo que tomé un respiro hondo, y volví a concentrarme en la rubia frente a mi.

Ella apenas notó mi mirada nuevamente sobre si se sobresaltó un poco, como si hubiera olvidado por un momento que estaba ahí.

—Oh, ¿Por dónde íbamos antes de que Sasori nos interrumpiera?

—Muchos abandonaron ante los tratos de los mortales.

—Así es mi niña —asintió orgullosa de que estuviera prestando atención a su historia, y repentinamente me sentí feliz de haber causado esa reacción, me sentí como una niña en parvulario cada vez que alzaba su mano y tenía la respuesta correcta—. Fueron momentos duros, no teníamos nada más que nuestras habilidades natas para la batalla. Las noches eran largas, muchos teníamos miedo de dormir pensando que los mortales vendrían en cualquier momento a cortarnos el cuello.

«Como es lógico, los ángeles son mucho más fuertes que los mortales, y poseen magia elemental, entre otras habilidades de los más suertudos. Pero en aquel momento no sabíamos lo que ahora, sólo podíamos pensar en que sucedería si cortaban nuestras gargantas, por segunda vez en algunos casos, sólo podíamos divagar ante el destino después de una segunda muerte.

«Hasta que un día, ciertos ángeles se cansaron de huir cual ratas, decidieron invertir todo lo que les quedaba de esfuerzo en un nuevo hogar, no fue fácil, mucho menos rápido. Años y años de investigación nos hicieron encontrar habilidades de las cuales no teníamos idea, el poder tener alas, la magia elemental y los poderes de sanación, todos ellos fueron descubiertos con el tiempo, y aunque teníamos las razones y posibilidades, no dañamos a los humanos. Mucho tiempo después los ángeles vagaban como lo que hoy son considerados mochileros, no mucho tiempo en un sitio, siempre en busca de información.

«Así fue hasta hallar los llamados portales, no miento, muchos perdieron la vida al buscar en libros de magia negra por información, en buscar cosas prohibidas para que los demás pudiéramos tener lo que hoy ves. Pudimos encontrar las maneras de abrir los portales a nuestro gusto con los años, y no mucho después decidimos establecernos aquí, construimos casonas y castillos, ¡No había un sólo humano al rededor!

«Pero claro, no podíamos gozar de la libertad así. Necesitábamos seguir con nuestro propósito, claro, no por ellos, sino por los beneficios que obteníamos ayudando a la conservación de los humanos. Nos tomó mucho, y mientras nosotros aprendíamos el arte de la magia a la perfección para poder llevar a cabo hechizos que nos permitieran protegerlos de cerca sin que los mortales nos notaran, la muerte rondó en el mundo. No diría que tardamos lo suficiente, ciertamente hay personas que piensan que en un ángel no puede haber rencor o odio, pero se equivocan, somos seres muy excéntricos, y nuestros sentimientos son complejos, la bondad es algo secundario. Y muchos de los antiguos saben perfectamente esto, ya que si hubieras visto sus miradas de satisfacción al corrernos a punta de amenazas, sin duda un sentimiento malévolo estaría instalado en tu pecho justo ahora, pero todos y cada uno de ellos actúan por miedo, y por eso debemos dejar que hagan lo que deseen, porque son seres primarios.»

Me sentía conmovida por la historia, la manera en que ella se incluía a si misma, y como parecía haberlo vivido todo en carne propia me hacía querer matar a cada jodido humano del mundo, la manera en la que sus labios formaban una mueca de tristeza me hacía sentir culpable por alguna extraña razón, y no encontré las palabras adecuadas para hablar, por lo que decidí permanecer en silencio, todavía con la duda de qué tenía que ver esa historia con la realidad, ¿Por qué Tsunade había dicho que necesitaba escucharla? ¿Beneficios obtenidos? ¿A qué se refería? Tampoco podía encontrar el sentido en caso de que se tratara de una metáfora, o por lo menos, no uno coherente dicha la situación.

—De seguro ahora estarás más confundida que antes, ¿No? —en sus labios surcó una sonrisa de lo que pareció ser nostalgia—. ¿Qué te pareció la historia?

Intenté aclararme la garganta antes de hablar, con miedo de que si lo hacía mi voz sonaría desafinada, y extrañamente, quería que esa mujer tuviera la mejor impresión de mi.

—Estuvo... —callé durante unos segundos para encontrar la palabra correcta—, impresionante.

No encontraba una palabra digna para lo que me había hecho sentir esa historia, era simplemente impactante.

—Y apostaría mi ala izquierda a que crees que es sólo ficción.

Asentí torpemente, ¿Ala? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso hablaba de su brazo?, pero toda pregunta murió antes de siquiera ser formulada, porque Tsunade se levantó del trono y colocó de pie frente a mi, aquella mujer era imponente, se notaba que era alguien digno de ser respetado solo por su porte.

De pronto, y ni siquiera estoy segura de si mis ojos me han engañado, pero juro que vi como un par de alas salían lentamente de la espalda de la rubia, desde mi posición me pregunté si aquellas plumas de pulcro color blanco serían tan suaves como parecían, y deseé tocarlas, pero no moví mi mano.

Y quedé en shock, debía de ser alguna especie de broma con cámara oculta, Sasuke saldría en cualquier momento y me diría que era una boba por haberlo creído todo. Debía de tener un buen pegamento para que unas alas tan grandes no se despegaran cuando comenzó a caminar frente a mi de un lado al otro esperando unas palabras de mi parte que no llegarían. Me sentía en una especie de limbo donde nada tenía importancia, y todo lo que había creído desde que tengo uso de razón era falso, pero no, tendría que ser una broma, tenía que serlo.

Pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos, me dí cuenta de una cosa, y esa es que Sasuke no vendría, porque cada cosa vista concordaba, y era real, más de lo que podría afirmar.

—¿Q...Qué?

No sé ni siquiera el momento en el que encontré mi voz para poder hablar, pero esta salió como un tartamudeo casi inentendible. Pude escuchar un chasquido de lengua de parte de Sasori, que me enviaba una mirada divertida desde el otro extremo de la habitación, pero ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para corresponder a la mirada, o sacar mi vista de algo que no fueran las recién reveladas alas, y un pensamiento surcó mi mente ¿él también tendría unas? ¿serían rojas como su cabello o blancas, como las de Tsunade? Sacudí mi cabeza, volviendo a encontrar todo aquello una absurda broma, pero mis pensamientos no dudaron mucho antes de que las siguientes palabras fueran pronunciadas, sacándome por unos segundos de mi inmensa ensoñación.

—Así es, pequeña —me miró con pena por unos minutos—, los ángeles existen y para bien o para mal, mayormente el primero, ahora tú eres una de nosotros.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí el tercer capítulo, enserio, me alegra un montón que les esté gustando como va este loco invento de mi imaginación. No había podido actualizar ya que tenía algunos problemas personales que aparentemente se han resuelto, intentaré publicar al menos una vez a la semana a partir de ahora, ¡no olviden de comentar que adoro leerlos! u

 **Lupita Armador:** ¡Jelou! Me alegra mucho haberte sorprendido, ya he corregido el capítulo dos, o al menos eso parece. Si, soy nueva en la plataforma y pues... digamos que todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, sin contar que no soy muy buena con el inglés y me confundo más, hahaha. Y sobre lo de Tenten, digamos que ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos y si, ella aparece en algún momento, creo que te gustará. 3

 **PetronilaChan:** ¡Hey! Yep, ya lo he corregido, o eso creo, me alegra que la escena del accidente haya logrado el efecto deseado.3

 **Laliasd:** ¡Holis! Si, Akatsuki... Aunque te digo, ésta historia te sorprenderá muuuuuucho, espero que disfrutes del tercer capítulo y gracias por comentar en lo que se lleva de historia, me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones. 3


	5. Cuatro

—Así que ¿Me dice que estoy en un lugar donde sólo hay ángeles, que debemos proteger a los humanos y que esas alas son reales? —Señalé con mi dedo índice aquel par de emplumadas alas, aquello que salió de mi boca sonaba como un diálogo mediocre de una película cómica de fantasía para adolescentes, sinceramente estaba esperando a que en cualquier momento las paredes se cayeran revelando que eran de cartón y un hombre con mandíbula excesivamente marcada dijera que todo había sido una broma de cámara oculta.

Pero como era obvio, ese momento nunca llegó, en cambio Tsunade me miró como si supiera exactamente qué haría, y no lo dudaba, si era real aquella historia, la mujer frente a mi tenía miles de años, así que podía hacerme la idea de cuántas veces no habrá contado la historia o lidiado con personas histéricas ante esta nueva verdad, y de seguro yo no estaba muy lejos de compararme con ellas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba sin un ritmo fijo, comenzaba a hiperventilar y mis manos no parecían querer estar quietas, ya que se retorcían entre si encima de mis piernas.

—Cálma —musitó Tsunade, negando levemente.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de responder, esta vez no tenía ni siquiera una idea de lo que sucedía, aceptaba que había muerto, pero quiero que alguien me entienda, ¡Todos reaccionan como si aquello fuera completamente normal! Nunca he sido de las que dependen de los demás, pero necesito saber que alguien me comprende y no soy la única que siente como se está ahogando, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder dejar en claro su completa estupefacción.

De pronto, siento una mano en mi hombro, pero no me encuentro en las capacidades para voltear a ver de quién se trata, no quiero hacerlo por nada del mundo, así que ni siquiera me muevo. Sólo estoy ahí, sentada en una habitación gigantesca, estaría congelada cual estatua si mis manos y pechos no parecieran tener control sobre si mismos. Estaba en aquellos momentos descubriendo que el mundo como lo conocía no es más que una farsa, o por lo menos en lo que a religión se refiere, porque no tenía ninguna y creía que todo era una vil mentira utilizada para que los crédulos adoraran a un ser inexistente o simplemente para atribuirle la culpa o solución de ciertas situaciones a un ente más poderoso desde tu punto de vista, todo esto era simplemente impensable para mi un día antes, o por lo menos creo que ha pasado un día, ciertamente no sé ni siquiera la fecha.

—¿Hay un Dios? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Somos capaces de verle? —interrogo sin poder contenerme más, mi voz sale tan irregular como mis respiraciones, y apenas logro notar que la mano que se ha mantenido en mi hombro dando un pequeño apretón ha sido la de aquél antipático pelirrojo.

La mirada que me Sasori me enviaba era una de completo entendimiento, sé que al ser un ángel él debió pasar por esto, aunque a juzgar por como se comportaba y sus palabras, debió ser hace mucho, pero el tiempo no borra la sorpresa inicial, ni lo que sientes al saber que no eres lo que creías.

—No pequeña, o al menos ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto —confiesa la rubia repentinamente, clavo mi mirada en ella y hago un asentimiento para que prosiga, quiero escuchar lo qué sea que diga—, aunque sabemos que algo debió convertirnos en lo que somos ahora, o por lo menos debe haber una razón para que justamente nosotros fuésemos los elegidos, sin embargo aunque ha pasado mucho, no hemos encontrado un factor común... Ni siquiera una pista de quién nos ha enviado, o vuelto a traer más que nuestros propósitos en el mundo, pero dudo que cuente como tal cosa.

—¿Propósitos? ¿No era mantener vivos a los humanos hasta su momento dado?

—Así es, pero ese es sólo un pequeño grano de arena. Hay varios tipos de ángel, los guerreros; quienes son entrenados solamente para el campo de batalla —hizo una pausa, como saboreando el nombre recién pronunciado, que causó un pequeño escalofrío en mi espina dorsal—, mientras que algunos son llamados ángeles de la muerte, o distribuidores, deben de seguir a ciertos humanos durante unos meses previos a su fallecimiento para estar en el momento justo que sucede, recolectar su alma e implantarla en un feto, así mantenemos un equilibrio.

«Otros simplemente deben estar junto a ellos durante toda su vida para evitar que fallezcan antes del día pautado que se te entrega en cuanto naces, cosa que es trabajo de los comúnmente llamados repartidores, luego el guardián, que siempre conocerá la fecha de su protegido, deberá avisar un mes de antelación a la administración si se acerca la muerte, para que se les sea asignado alguien que cumpla la función de distribuidor. Y claro, la cereza del pastel, los miembros del consejo, los arcángeles, aquellos que poseen la suficiente capacidad para tomar decisiones que afectaran el balance de nuestra comunidad, de todo lo que conocemos. Que poseen poderes con los que muchos solo soñarían»

—Extrañamente coherente —murmuré para mi misma, todo encajaba dejando ver un rompecabezas que parecía ir armando aunque no estaba enterada, era perturbador como casi todo parecía tener una explicación lógica desde su boca, todo sonaba tan normal, cosa que me dejaba anonadada dada la situación y qué nos referíamos. A Tsunade le resultaba todo tan fácil, el hablar de ángeles y sus funciones y de cómo se regía todo. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar, desee por una vez más estar en los brazos de Sasuke y que me dijera que todo pasaría rápido, que no había problemas y en poco volveríamos a nuestro piso en Chicago, lo necesitaba, pero bien sabía que de nada servía hacerlo, porque aunque no sabía si se encontraba con vida, al no verlo acá sobreentendía que quizás más nunca volvería a saber de él.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —inquirió ella con preocupación, haciendo que me sintiera repentinamente culpable por hacer que se sintiera de tal modo, no entendía qué me sucedía, me sentía culpable con todo lo que hacía alrededor de esta mujer, era algo que nunca había sentido de mi parte, era una persona amable, pero no exceso como para llegar a culparme por sentirme un poco más.

Estaba muy confundida hacia mi misma en estos momentos, un volcán de sentimientos contradictorios parecía estar estallando en mi interior y no podía hacer más que ser una espectadora, sin tener poder sobre mis sentimientos o pensamientos, me sentía como si viviera en el cuerpo de alguien más, sintiendo lo de alguien más, porque todo lo que me sucedía no parecía propio de la yo que sabía que era hacía tan sólo unos días.

Parpadeé repetidas veces antes de contestarle, con la intención de centrar un poco mi atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus alas, pero no podía evitarlo, era como si pusieras un tornillo de hierro a milímetros de poderoso imán.

—Creo que todavía hay muchas cosas de las que deberás enterarte, sobre la historia, tu entrenamiento o protocolo. Pero mi misión contigo ha acabado, quien acabará de instruirte será tu compañero —observó a Sasori con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Tú velarás por ella a partir de hoy.

—Si, Tsunade —respondió él fuerte y claro, sorprendiéndome. Desde que había despertado no se había comportado sino como un patán, pero ahí estaba, aceptando ser una especie de mentor hacía mi, pero de pronto, una duda vino a mi mente como si se tratara de una flecha.

—¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa, mi lady? —le miré, ciertamente aquellos adjetivos eran extraños para la lengua informal a la que estaba acostumbrada a hablar, por lo que cada vez que decía uno sonaba como si fuera algo obligado, un agregado a la frase de último momento al formularla, y que ciertamente era.

Tsunade asintió.

—¿A qué se refiere con compañeros?

—Oh pequeña, Sasori no se ha encargado de decirte—lo miró con sorpresa, haciendo que el rodara los ojos, ¿cómo podía él comportarse así frente a ella? Lo sentía inmoral y ni siquiera pasaba por mi cabeza tutearla, mucho menos hacerle gestos informales—, digamos que cada ángel tiene un compañero, eso se debe, como lo ha descubierto uno de nuestros maestros, a que ambas almas están conectadas, son idénticas por así decirlo. Sin importar la época en la que hayan fallecido.

«Para los humanos es algo muy difícil encontrar a este compañero, ya que deben vivir en cada época con una nueva vida, nuevo hogar, y podrías estar a miles de kilómetros de él o ella. Pero nosotros lo tenemos un poco más fácil, dado que podemos ver el alma y notar si esta es la gemela de otro de nosotros. Desde tu muerte anterior a esta, tu alma cambió, cosa que sucede regularmente cuando eres un humano, claro que no todas las que cambian se convierten en ángeles, a decir verdad somos muy pocos comparando a la población mortal. Bueno, en fin, en esta ocasión tu alma cambió y se moldeó a la de Sasori, se moldeó a la de un ángel.

Por eso él fue el encargado de traer tu alma en vez de distribuirla a un nuevo cuerpo, por eso ahora estás aquí, y a causa de ello deberá estar con él, no me refiero al modo romántico, sino como una pareja de compañeros que se cuida las espaldas en cada batalla, misión o lo que se presente, en este caso el puesto de Sasori impide que realice misiones insignificantes, están unidos en la eternidad, aunque no les haga mucha gracia.»

Aquello, era sin duda todo lo que nunca pensé escuchar, me recordaba vagamente a la historia del hilo rojo, al parecer no era suficiente con toda la información recibida previamente, aquello haría que colapsara, ¿mi alma era idéntica a la de ese agrío pelirrojo? Lo dudaba, pero me sentía mal por hacerlo y contradecir lo que ha dicho Tsunade, me sentía frustrada por reaccionar así ante dudas y reacciones naturales, porque sabía que estaba mal sentirme de esa forma, si algo había aprendido en mis años de vida es que nunca estaba demás un poco de egoísmo, puesto siempre habrá quién se quiera aprovechar de las buenas intenciones.

—En fin, el resto te lo explicará Sasori, pero creo que debes de descansar por hoy. No quiero sobrecargarte de información.

Asentí a duras penas, me levante con quizás demasiada lentitud de aquella silla a la que parecía habían pegado mi trasero, mis piernas estaban algo débiles, aún así hice el intento de una reverencia ante ella. Con lentitud me dispuse a caminar de espaldas, dando pequeños pasos cautelosos, ¿estaría bien darle la espalda? No lo sabía, pero en cuanto Sasori lo hizo seguí su ejemplo.

Con pasos relajados, o por lo menos de parte de él, salimos de aquella gran habitación ¿o no se le asemeja mejor el decirle sala? No estaba segura. Volvimos a recorrer los grandes pasillos, pero esta vez no nos detuvimos en la habitación donde había despertado, sino que seguimos de largo.

—Como serás mi medio aguacate a partir de hoy, no dormirás en las habitaciones de los reclutas —puntualizó con un leve tono de sarcasmo en su voz—, se supone que llevo casi un milenio esperándote y bla bla bla, estarás cómoda, supongo, en todo caso no me importa, usaremos mi habitación en el fuerte, no obstante, partiremos a mis dominios en unos días —farfulló despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros, sin dirigirme la mirada una sola vez.

Y paró repentinamente frente a una puerta de madera de considerable tamaño con un extraño emblema que no supe reconocer, sacó una llave de un bolsillo y abrió la cerradura para posteriormente hacer un ademán con la mano para que yo pasara primero, todo aquello mientras me daba aquella mirada de superioridad y burla que comenzaba a odiar.

Me adentré con cautela en los aposentos de Sasori y por lo que me dio a entender, ahora también míos, y escaneé el lugar en cuanto me encontré dentro, era una habitación considerablemente grande con dos camas que tenían el tamaño suficiente para tener a dos personas y que sobrara espacio, pequeñas mesas de noche estaban repartidas a un lado de estas, y dos grandes armarios estaban en ambos extremos del lugar, todo estaba dividido por una pequeña línea no trazada visiblemente, pero que se sobreentendía y estaba ahí.

Y cada uno de los muebles era de madera, posiblemente tallada a mano. El piso al igual que todos en el castillo, era de roca pulida, no había ninguna otra puerta que no fuera por la que habíamos entrado, por lo que supuse que no tendría baño, ni siquiera sabía si debíamos ir al baño. Todo en esta habitación, y con el castillo entero tenía ese toque que te hacía transportarte a una época antes para preguntar qué se sentiría vivir de tal modo, aunque yo ya no tenía que hacer dicha pregunta, conocería la respuesta con el tiempo, o eso suponía.

—Tu lado —apuntó Sasori a el extremo que se encontraba más alejado de la puerta, y que poseía una ventana con un alfeizar con el suficiente tamaño para sentarme ahí a observar lo qué sea que se pudiera desde este punto del castillo—. No entres al mio si no es para salir, o sumamente necesario, mantén tus manos quietas con mis cosas y nos llevaremos bien —exclamó, ¿acaso me estaba llamando ladrona?

—¿Me ves como una especie de ladrona? —gruñí en dirección a él, caminando a lo que sería mi lado de la habitación a partir de ahora.

—No te conozco, es sólo precaución básica, niña —se burló, echándose de golpe en su cama.

En respuesta a esa sólo pude rodar los ojos y imitarle, ansiaba por completo darle descanso a mi mente por unas horas, lo necesitaba, sin más información que digerir, sin concentrarme en nada, sólo dejar la mente en blanco.

Las cortinas se cerraron de pronto, haciendo que me reincorporara de golpe en la cama.

—Cálmate, he sido yo —movió su mano vagamente de un lado a otro, haciendo que estas se abrieran y cerraran al ritmo de sus movimientos, intenté hacer lo mismo sin que me viera, pero el resultado fue obvio, no funcionó.

Volví a recostarme, esta vez entrando en confianza y arropándome con la manta que encontré bajo la almohada, que por cierto era de plumas y encontraba muy cómoda, ¿Serían plumas de ángel? ¿Cómo las de las alas de Tsunade? Aquellos pensamientos eran ideas absurdas, por lo que las deseché... momentáneamente, ya que recordé todo lo que yo hubiera considerado absurdo días antes y ahora era real, eso me hice preguntarme además si las alas de Sasori, si es que tenía alas porque hasta ahora sólo había visto las pertenecientes a Tsunade, tendrían un color definido o serían de un inmaculado blanco como las que pude ver en la rubia.

—Sasori, ¿De qué son las plumas de la almohada?

El balbuceó algo casi inentendible, por lo que supuse que estaría a punto de caer rendido, quería respuestas, pero tendría que esperar claramente, porque no podía despertarlo.

Pero de pronto, una pregunta completamente fuera de lugar vino a mi mente, y supe que valía la pena sabotear su sueño. Ciertamente eran cosas estúpidas las que quería preguntar, pero necesitaba las respuestas, mis dudas eran grandes y sin apaciguarlas no podría dormir tranquila, no con tantas preguntas rondándome y sin saber como ponerles solución por mi misma. En ese momento noté lo insegura que me encontraba, y que además, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos por alguna inexplicable razón, quizás porque sabía que las imágenes del accidente que acabó con mi vida vendrían a mi, calcomiéndome por dentro, vería a Sasuke en mis pensamientos y eso no era algo que pudiera soportar justo ahora, sabiendo que lo había perdido, y que no había retorno, porque ahora pertenecíamos a dos mundos completamente diferentes.

—Sasori —le llamé en un tono que esperaba notara aún con el cansancio encima, necesitaba preguntarle aquello, anhelaba la respuesta—. ¿Los ángeles van al baño?

Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue un leve ronquido, no tenía caso, se había dormido por completo, bastante rápido a mi parecer, de seguro tenía el sueño pesado y si lo despertaba posiblemente estaría amargado y no respondería, así que decidí dejar mis dudas para mañana, o más tarde, a fin de cuentas no tenía entendimiento de la hora, día o lo qué sea de acá, pero por lo que pude notar en la ventana antes de que Sasori la cerrara, estaba apenas y oscureciendo.

Con inquietud me coloqué de lado y acomodé la manta para envolverme bien en ella, me esperaba una noche extremadamente larga, y no estaba segura si quería cerrar los ojos para hacer la espera un poco más corta.


	6. Cinco

Han sólo pasado unas horas desde que entré a esta habitación con Sasori, o eso supongo yo al notar como la mayoría de los ruidos exteriores han ido disminuyendo hasta ser casi nulos y la sombra de la claridad exterior es completamente inexistente. El pelirrojo dormía como un bebé, por lo que me atreví a suponer que estaría cansado, porque si, estaba casi segura que los ángeles se cansaban ante el esfuerzo físico, puesto a medida que caminábamos hacía la sala de Tsunade, pude ver como un hombre tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, y mascullaba algo entre dientes al no poder continuar cargando lo que parecía ser un pesado mueble.

Y desde el momento en el que intenté acomodarme en la por cierto, muy cómoda cama, supe que no iba a conciliar sueño en toda la noche, porque supuse que podría decirle así, no creo que los ángeles cambiasen el significado de las palabras, a fin de cuentas en su momento todos fuimos humanos, o eso es lo que supongo.

Mi negativa a dormir no recae en el que no esté cansada, puesto podría describir como me siento ahora con la palabra agotada, aún cuando mi esfuerzo físico en el día podría considerarse nulo. El problema de mi insomnio se encuentra en mi mente, en ese río profundo y espero de recuerdos en el que no quiero nadar ahora, ciertamente no sé si quiera hacerlo algún día.

Cuando estamos vivos, joder, que raro se siente decir eso cuando hace tan solo unos días disfrutabas de la vida en el mundo terrenal. Pero volviendo al punto, creo que todos nos hemos preguntado alguna vez, ¿el cielo o el infierno existen? ¿Cómo serán? ¿Me encontraré con los fallecidos ahí? ¿A cuál de los dos iría?, en esos momentos llegamos a pensar que ilusamente recordaríamos a los que aún viven con una sonrisa en el rostro y podríamos cuidarlos de quién sabe qué desde arriba.

Pero, la realidad es otra, si pudiera borrar todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos probablemente lo haría, y es que cada uno de los rostros conocidos me acosan al cerrar los ojos, sus sonrisas llenas de alegría, sus llantos o expresiones nostálgicas, y sus voces dirigiéndose a mi solo sirven para recordarme que ya no los veré más, que todo se ha ido, o mejor dicho, que yo me he ido, sin quererlo, pero es irreversible.

He perdido la cuenta de los sollozos que he tenido que contener al recordar que no me encuentro sola en la habitación, aunque lo pareciera, Sasori cuando duerme parece de cierta manera un cadáver, no se mueve, no hace ruido, su respiración es el único indicio de que se encuentra aquí. ¿Nunca les ha ocurrido que intentan no pensar en algo y es en lo único que logran poner la cabeza? Es exactamente la razón por la que mi cómoda almohada de lo que parecen ser plumas se encuentra húmeda con lágrimas que bajan silenciosamente por mi rostro y chocan con ella, deshaciéndose entre la tela de la funda.

Cuando consigo que las pequeñas gotas de agua salada dejen de salir de mis lagrimales es que me permito preguntar, soltar todas mis dudas en mi mente en silencio, hacer nuevamente una lista de qué preguntas haré apenas Sasori despierte. Y ante la idea de ver con calma lo que hay afuera de la habitación, puedo sentir como la curiosidad me absorbe, está ahí como un pequeño diablillo que me dice que salga de aquí y explore, susurrando a mi oído ideas para no despertar al pelirrojo durmiente en la cama contraría.

Por un momento me detengo, antes de siquiera reincorporarme y tomar asiento las dudas llenan mi mente. ¿Qué sucede si mi "compañero" se despierta antes de qué vuelva? ¿Cómo entraré para qué no se de cuenta? Él no me ha dado ninguna llave, y lo poco que pude ver me dice que a menos de que tenga dicha llave, no lograré entrar sin despertarlo. ¿Se molestaría? No lo conocía de nada, por lo que no tenía una respuesta clara a aquella pregunta, si se tratara de Sasuke no dudaría en despe... y sé que ha llegado el momento de despejar mis pensamientos porque ha entrado a un terreno peligroso para mi estabilidad emocional, casi nula ha decir verdad.

Y tomo la decisión, no le doy más vueltas y me pongo en pie.

Camino por la habitación inspeccionando todo a mi alrededor, las grandes cortinas de color rojo con un labrado en dorado cubren un ventanal que hace la función de pared, oh no, miento, acabo de darme cuenta de que en realidad son puertas corredizas de cristal que llevan a ¡un balcón! Que he de destacar, no tiene ningún barandal, decido que dejaré la exploración de ese lugar para mañana, sé que ya he muerto, pero eso no evita que no quiera cuidar lo que sea que tenga, sea vida o no, tampoco el que haya muerto asegura no sienta dolor, o eso creo, y dado que quiero saber exactamente si mi cuerpo tiene tal capacidad me doy un pellizco, si, confirmado, siento dolor.

Luego detengo mi mirada en aquel mueble que imagino contendrá prendas o partes de armadura, en fin, mi armario de madera. Con cuidado de que no rechine, aunque no sé si esté oxidado para hacer tal sonido, solo sé que no despertaré a la bella durmiente por falta de atención al moverme o tocar los objetos.

Dentro del gran armario de madera puedo reconocer algunos objetos que juraba estarían en la habitación que tengo en casa de mi madre, cuando toco un pequeño cuaderno donde anotaba mis sueños siento como la nostalgia me contrae el pecho, esa siempre fue extraña costumbre que tengo desde pequeña ya que mamá siempre me pedía que se los contara en el desayuno, y como en ocasiones no los recordaba, me sentía fatal por no poder complacerla como se merecía, para solucionar todo, ella me regaló algunos cuadernos con el pasar del tiempo para que yo pudiera describir cada uno de mis incoherentes sueños.

Luego de que he visto casi todo mi lado de la habitación, curioseado las cosas nuevas y viejas que se encuentran dentro de ese armario, recuerdo que Sasori me ha advertido que no toque sus cosas, y aunque no he estado ni siquiera un día entero con él, sé que no me quiero ganar su enemistad para toda la eternidad, es mejor simplemente no meter mi pequeña nariz donde no me han llamado, o por lo menos mantener las distancias hasta que pueda asegurar si puedo o no confiar en él, por lo que obedezco y me mantengo alejada de sus pertenencias.

Y ha llegado el momento, con lentitud me preparo mentalmente y cruzo la línea no trazada que divide lo que sería mi lado de la habitación, al de él.

Estoy dispuesta a ir directamente a la puerta, pero me detengo frente a la cama donde el bello durmiente sueña con un quién sabe qué, y dado que no recibiré un comentario sarcástico ya que está dormido, dejo que mis ojos se deleiten con su angelical apariencia.

Tiene facciones finas, que contrastan con sus pobladas cejas que parecen hechas a base de lava, la nariz recta y respingada, su cutis parece sacado directamente de una revista de cosméticos para mujeres, no logré encontrar ninguna mancha, espinilla o peca en el. Su piel es de un color blanquecino, pálida a más no poder, y contrarío a lo que se podría pensar, no se ve como un enfermo al tener este rasgo, su musculosa contextura evita eso. Desde mi posición puedo percibir un olor, se me hace conocido, pero lo consigo encontrar el nombre de la fruta, porque tiene que ser una, a la que pertenece.

Sus respiraciones son lentas y rítmicas, su pecho sube y baja en una danza hipnotizante, tarde varios minutos en siquiera despegar la mirada de el, para volver a ponerla sobre su rostro nuevamente, su boca, esos labios carnosos y rojizos están apenas y separados en una pequeña abertura, la expresión que tiene es una completamente desconocida para mis ojos. La inocencia en su estado más puro, la paz que logro percibir de él, la paz que consigo estando a una distancia prudente con sólo verlo hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y casi involuntariamente camino en su dirección, llevando mi mano hacía una de sus mejillas, sin que mi mente pueda concebir la idea de que este chico lleno de tranquilidad sea el hombre malhumorado y cínico que tuve que conocer por la mañana.

Justo antes de que mi mano toque uno de sus pómulos, algo la detiene, y no es mi sentido común, sino la mano del poseedor de cabellera cual fuego.

Sasori se ha despertado.

—¿Acosándome mientras duermo? No creí que fueras de esas —Aparta mi mano de su espacio personal con lo que parecer ser molestia—. Por lo que veo, tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto de ahora en adelante.

Y en cuanto se carcajea, sé que mis planes de explorar se han venido abajo.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo y navidad! Lo sé, tardé mucho :'v

No mentiré, me olvidé de esta plataforma... Es que no me acostumbro todavía /3

Intentaré estar más activa, por eso les regalo dos caps 7w7r

 _ **Lupita Armador:**_ ¡Holi bella! Hahahaha, es que mis hiatus hacen que todos deban releer, sorry[?]. Creo que ya sabrás la reacción de Sakura, y ajsasjasjs, no te diré nada sobre Tenten, que sería spoilers. Me alegra que te guste la historia, enserio. 3


	7. Seis

—¿Qué pensabas hacerme? —pregunta él en vista de que la sorpresa me ha dejado muda, ser atrapada con las manos en la masa no es nada bonito, ¿aunque debería decir con la mano en la cara?—. Porque quiero saber qué demonios habrías intentado si yo no hubiera estado despierto.

—¿Estabas despierto? —Me veo en obligación de preguntar, a lo que el responde con una especie de risa nasal que encuentro de lo más irritante.

—Bien, ya que la niña no tiene ganas de dormir, responderé sus dudas —dice él—, pero no todo puede ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?, mientras estemos en el fuerte te responderé tres preguntas diarias.

Eso me hace recordar que ha dicho algo sobre sus dominios, o algo parecido, ¿cuántos días tendría para responder mis dudas antes de ir a lo desconocido? Aunque este lugar también es desconocido, todo lo que he visto desde que desperté es nuevo, raro, y no creo poder acostumbrarme nunca a todo este embrollo.

—¿Por qué? Tsunade ha dicho que te encargarías de hacerme saber lo demás.

—Pero ella en ningún momento especificó que debía de hacerlo todo en un momento. —señala con sorna—. Y te quedan dos preguntas, niña.

—¿Qué? Eso no cuenta como una.

—Claro que si, yo tampoco dije que todas las preguntas tendrían que ver con nuestra existencia angelical —hace una mueca, como si le doliera tener que explicar cada una de sus palabras—, y te queda una pregunta.

Decido no tentar mi suerte y guardar silencio, por el rabillo del ojo veo como la luz del día comienza a filtrarse poco a poco por las cortinas, no es mucha, ni siquiera ha salido el sol por completo, pero la oscuridad de la noche se ha disminuido lo suficiente como para no tener que fruncir el ceño intentando descubrir qué hay delante o qué es cada cosa que tocas.

—¿Algún... —carraspeo la garganta al notar como se ha desafinado mi voz— día yo también tendré alas?

Sasori me observa divertido, ya en este punto ambos nos encontramos sentados en su cama cara a cara, yo por mi parte tengo las piernas cruzadas, mientras que él tiene uno de sus pies debajo de su trasero, el otro se encuentra extendido a un lado de mi cuerpo.

—Esa es una pregunta algo dificil —Me mira fijamente—, hay ángeles que carecen de alas, que nunca consiguen el poder suficiente para que se desarrollen, hay otros que las obtienen tardíamente, no podría asegurarte nada dado que es diferente para todos, o eso me ha dicho Mei. Lo normal es que aparezcan entre el primer y segundo año, los que las obtienen con retraso pueden esperar hasta una década.

La manera en la que habla me hace preguntar, ¿cuántos años tendrá? Habla de una década como si fuera un día o dos, un suspiro de tiempo y ¿quién sabe? Posiblemente para él si lo sea, sé que es antiguo, aunque parezca lo contrario.

El tema de las alas hace que una pequeña punzada de tristeza se instale en mi pecho por un momento, ¿hay ángeles que no pueden volar, qué se conforman con ver a los que si lo hacen desde el suelo? ¿Qué viven con envidia y rencor al destino, por no hacerlos aptos? ¿Podría yo ser uno de esos ángeles? Las alas de Tsunade me emocionaron, volar suena maravilloso, pero el saber que hay una posibilidad de quedar anclada a la tierra mientras muchos se jactan de dicha habilidad no hace más que conseguirme un sentimiento de vacío, mi boca se siente repentinamente amarga.

—¿Tendré que esperar mucho para obtenerlas... si lo consigo?

—Oh niña, esa es una pregunta que deberá esperar a mañana para ser respondida —sonríe, sabiendo que no me esperaba esa respuesta, por un momento olvidé ese detalle.

Aparto la mirada de él, y recorro con ella su lado de la habitación, todo se encuentra meticulosamente ordenado, y no hay ningún objeto fuera del armario, por lo que no hay nada realmente interesante a la vista.

—Ahí hay una ducha —señala con su dedo índice la pared, haciendo que le de una mirada de extrañeza, por lo que suspira antes de responder—: Acércate y empuja.

Cautelosamente me levanto de su cama y cruzo todo el camino logrando exitosamente no tropezarme con mis propios pies, me coloco frente a la pared que Sasori ha dicho, y apenas hago una pequeña presión con mis manos, se abre como puerta sin cerradura, y tardo unos cuantos segundos en comprender que se trata de eso.

Entro en el reducido espacio, notando que efectivamente es una ducha, no hay ni siquiera un retrete, y hago una nota mental de la segunda pregunta que le haré mañana a Sasori.

Si, podría insistir y fastidiarle para que respondiera todas mis dudas, pero la fracción de su personalidad de la que he sido testigo me asegura que no se dejaría manipular por mi insistencia, y podría correr el riesgo que se niegue a responderme absolutamente todo.

Con ese pensamiento me deshago de la armadura que me ha dado y abro la llave para entrar en la lluvia artificial.

Minutos después, ya limpia noto que no tengo nada de ropa más que la armadura que utilicé ayer, no tengo una toalla, y mi ropa interior se encuentra sucia, por lo que no es una opción para mi utilizarla. Niego con mi cabeza mientras mascullo una maldición entre dientes.

Con cuidado abro la puerta lo suficiente como para que se vea sólo mi rostro, y por precaución pongo mi mano en el único pomo, que extrañamente se encuentra dentro, para que se mantenga así.

—¿Sasori? —le llamo—. ¿Hay alguna toalla que pueda utilizar?

Intento no mirar a donde se encuentra, y antes de lo pensado, el pelirrojo me lanza una toalla un poco húmeda a la cara.

La cojo antes de que toque el suelo, pero no me he dado cuenta de esta acción ha echo que mi cuerpo salga de la pequeña ducha. En cuanto caigo en cuenta de ese detalle subo mi rostro para observar como un divertido pelirrojo sin camisa me envía una mirada con la ceja enarcada.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, y solo atino a cerrar las piernas y colocar mis brazos frente a mis pechos a modo de protección de su escaneo visual. Y si, con mis exaltados movimientos el paño se me ha caído de la mano.

Sin descruzar las piernas ni quitar de mi pecho el brazo camino de vuelta al baño, cuya puerta se ha cerrado apenas la solté, pero con el peso de mi cuerpo logro abrir, y así es como salgo del campo visual de aquel hombre que me ve como si fuera un nuevo medio de entretenimiento. Y mi vergüenza no puede aumentar más, o eso creo, antes de notar que me he dejado el paño en el piso de afuera.

Estoy apunto de abrir solo un poco para tomarla sin rebelar mi rostro o cuerpo, cuando la puerta es empujada desde afuera haciendo una pequeña abertura, por donde entra la mano de mi compañero, que sostiene la toalla y me la ofrece.

Titubeo antes de tomarla, pero decido hacerlo en el último momento, y luego la mano desaparece.

Tierra, si es que estoy en la tierra, trágame ahora.


End file.
